Incomprendida
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Nadie la entiende, ¿por qué todos piensan que ser hermosa y tener mucho dinero te lo da todo? Pero, el secreto Cullen ya ha afectado mucho a Rosalie... pero, quizá la vida no es tan injusta... quizá sólo de ese modo pudo encontrar el amor de su vida...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_**Incomprendida**_

Rosalie Hale. 

_Nadie me entiende._

¿Por qué pensaban que tener mucho dinero, ser muy guapa y tener a mi amado osito, Emmett, me podría dar todo lo que quería?

Todos se equivocaban. No lo tenía todo, sí, acepto que soy enormemente feliz por tener a mi hermosísimo osito a mi lado, pero, aún había un vacío, algo que nunca se podría llenar.

_Algo faltaba. _

Algo que nunca me podrían dar… hijos. De verdad, la calidez de ser madre era algo con lo que yo soñaba despierta, todo el tiempo. Sería grandioso tener hijos míos y de Emmett, poder verlos crecer, vivir toda una vida normal y humana junto a él. Siempre juntos. Sin que nadie ni nadie nos separen.

Había una cálida imagen en mi mente. Emmett y yo, en el pórtico de nuestra casa, con nuestro cabello canoso, viendo como nuestros hijos jugaban y reían con nuestros nietos, así como nosotros habíamos jugado con ellos. En nuestros rostros una sonrisa. Estábamos con nuestros nietos e hijos.

Si pudiera llorar, lo haría ahora mismo… era tan triste no poder alcanzar algo que de verdad ansiaba tanto.

Siempre fue mi sueño formar una hermosa familia, con el hombre que amaba –que era Emmett-. Pero, no, ya nunca lo podré hacer… irónico…

-¿Rose? –llamo mi amado.

Me volteé agraciadamente, para quedar frente a él. Yo estaba escondida en nuestra habitación, sentada en la cama. Él estaba parado en la puerta, mirándome con ternura. Adoraba como me miraba. Intentando reflejar todos sin sentimientos, pero sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Emmett –salte de la cama y corrí hacía él-, te quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero mi Rose querida –contesto.

Una de sus manos acarició mi cabello, cepillándolo. Y su otra mano se fue a mi cintura, pegando todo su cuerpo al mío.

-Rose, ¿qué te pasa? –pregunto, la mano que anteriormente estaba en mi cabello, ahora se fue a mi mejilla.

-Estaba… -suspire-, pensando…

-¿En qué, bebé? –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-En… en… -mire hacía la ventana-, ¡En cómo el secreto Cullen me ha afectado!

Mire hacía el piso, suspirando. No quería esconderle nada a Emmett, con tal, él tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Ay, mi amor –puso su mano bajo mi barbilla, subiéndola, para que nuestros ojos se toparan-, yo se que no te gusta en lo más mínimo lo que somos –iba a replicar, pero él se apuro a continuar-: y te entiendo… pero –rasco su cabeza- quizá era el único modo en el que nuestras vidas hubieran coincidido.

Quizá era cierto, pero, aún así, no me gustaba en lo más mínimo lo que éramos… me había quitado algo que de verdad quería. ¿Así tenía que ser feliz? ¿Simplemente resignarme a haberlo perdido y ya? No, no me gustaba.

Yo sabía que en la familia -incluida Bella-, la primera vez que me vieron pensaban que yo era una princesita, que no tenía sentimientos. Que era una roca dura y fría. Pero no, yo no era en lo más mínimo así. La persona que descubrió a primera vista, que yo no era así, fue Emmett.

-¿Sabes qué, Emmy? –pregunte, alzando el rostro-. Tienes razón, sólo así nos hubiésemos unido.

-Te amo, mi Rosie, bebé –me dio un beso en los labios.

Pasional, amoroso, especial y muchas otros sentimientos buenos, que yo siempre sentía cuando estaba con él. Lo amaba.

-Eres lo mejor que pudo haber cruzado por mi vida –le dije, dándole un casto beso en los labios-. Te amo, con toda mi alma, amor mío.

_Y, ahí descubrí, que sólo con él, no era una incomprendida. Lo amaba y él a mí. Y, sí ser un monstruo era el precio que se debía pagar por tenerlo a mí lado, resignadamente y con mucho amor, lo pagaría sólo por él. _

_

* * *

_

Hola(: jeje, bueno, esta historia fue sólo para pasar mi rato de ocio. Jeje, bueno, espero que les guste :D y pues... espero que me dejen reviews x] po' favo' xD jeje, bueno, me voy ;) Adiós, se cuidan :)

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
